This invention relates to a connector which is to be mounted on a circuit board and is mateable with a mating connector mounted on a mating circuit board.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2009-59620 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 17, the socket (connector) of Patent Document 1 is mounted on a second printed board (circuit board). The connector is mateable, along an up-down direction, with a header (mating connector) mounted on a first printed board (mating circuit board). The connector comprises a socket contact (contact), while the mating connector comprises a header contact (mating contact). The contact is attached to the connector from below so that a part (resilient portion) of the contact is located right above the circuit board. Under a mated state where the connector and the mating connector are mated with each other, the resilient portion of the contact is brought into contact with the mating contact while pressed to be moved downward by the mating contact. The circuit board prevents the resilient portion from being excessively moved downward.
The circuit board and the mating circuit board of Patent Document 1 are apart from each other in the up-down direction by a distance (D) under the mated state. When the connector is installed in a small electronic apparatus such as a portable telephone, it is desirable that the distance (D) is as small as possible.